Naruto: Zanpakuto Weilder
by sojoukou senkuo
Summary: Instead Of Naruto unleashing the Kyuubi's power on Haku. He gets a gift from the Shinigami. It leads to many things and new friendships. NarutoxHarem SasukexSakuraXIno powerful strong Naruto Strong Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Manifesting the Zanpakuto and Chunin Exams

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any zanpakuto from Bleach.

Naruto was in a bit of a pickle. He was facing an enemy that he knew could kill him if he wanted to.

You see his team consisting of Sasuke Uichiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake were on a C turned A-Rank mission.

They were to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna back to his home country and protect him until he finished building his bridge. It was going great at first until they ran into two chunin mist ninja.

They tore Kakashi into ribbons. Naruto froze, but Sasuke didn't and took care of them while Sakura guarded Tazuna.

Kakashi soon came out and took care of the two ninja. Naruto got a little cut on his hand and it their weapons were poisoned. Kakashi said they should go back because of Naruto's wound.

Naruto solved that problem by stabbing himself in the hand and wrapping his wound saying he was fine.

It shocked his teammates since they never heard him speak with such an emotionless tone. Naruto cursed his carelessness. He quickly put his mask back up and acted cheerful again.

They decided to continue the mission. They continued on with the mission until they ran into another ninja. It was one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, Zabuza Momochi.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura guarded Tazuna while Kakashi battled Zabuza. The battle went on for about 5 minutes until Zabuza trapped Kakashi in a water prison.

Kakashi told them to flee, but they didn't. Naruto devised a good plan and he and Sasuke freed Kakashi and the battle began again. When Kakashi was about to finish Zabuza a hunter ninja showed up and took the body to properly dispose of it.

After he left Kakashi passed out. They helped him until they reached Tazuna's house. They put Kakashi to bed and waited until he woke up.

When Kakashi did wake up he told them how Zabuza was still alive. He told them that they had to train to prepare for when Zabuza came back. He had them do the tree climbing exercise. He told them how to do it and told them to mark their progress with a kunai.

Sakura took 5 minutes to master it. Sasuke took 4 days to master it. Naruto took 4 and a half days because of his large chakra reserves.

Soon the day where they had to face Zabuza came and they were all at the bridge. They saw the mysterious hunter ninja there next to Zabuza. The battle had begun. The hunter ninja had a bloodline that allowed him to use ice attacks.

With it he trapped Sasuke in a dome of ice mirrors. Sasuke was getting the shit beat out of him.

Then Naruto showed up and tried to help him, but it ended up with both of them getting trapped in the ice mirrors. Naruto ran out of energy and the fake hunter ninja aimed at him. Sasuke intercepted the him and took the blow instead.

Naruto woke up and saw, what he thought, was Sasuke die. He was so shocked that he couldn't move or speak. He then passed out again.

Now we find Naruto in his mind. It is full of darkness just like his past. He walked along until he came across four people. One was wearing all red and had red hair. Another one was wearing all blue and had blue hair. One was wearing white shirt and black pants with white hair. And the last one was wearing a red shirt and white pants and had pink hair.

Naruto looked at them and they looked back. "Who are you people?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Ryuujin Jakka." Said the one in all red.

"I'm Hyorinmaru." Said the one in all red.

"I'm Shinsou." Said the white haired one.

"I'm Senbonzakura." Said the one with pink hair.

"I'm Naruto. Where is this place?" he asked.

"This is your mind Naruto." Shinsou answered.

"The reason you are hear is because you have great need of our powers." Ryuujin answered. "I assume you know of the Kyuubi." When he saw Naruto nod he continued. "When the Kyuubi was sealed with in you the shinigami knew that it would stunt your growth so he gave us to you to help you unlock your power and make you the strongest person alive."

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"We are known as Zanpakuto. We take the form of a sword in the real world, but in hear we all look like normal humans. We all have special powers too. Tell him." Hyorinmaru said.

"My power is for fire." Ryuujin said.

"Mine is too shoot at long ranges." Shinsou said.

"Mine is to scatter into many different Sakura petals and slice the opponent up." Senbonzakura answered.

"Mine is ice." Hyorinmaru said.

"We will talk more later. Right now it is time for you to wake up. When you wake up there will be four swords next to you. They will only work to their full ability if you remove that idiot mask and show your real self. Only then will they show their true power." Senbonzakura said.

Naruto hesitated, but nodded. Sure he was going to have to answer a lot of questions, but it was a small price to pay. "How do I use them?"

"For me you must say, Scatter Senbonzakura. You'll know what to do from there." Senbonzakura answered.

"For me you must say, Shoot to Kill, Shinsou." Shinsou said.

"For me say Reign upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru." Hyorinmaru said.

"And for me you say All things in the universe turn to ashes, Ryuujin Jakka." Ryuujin answered.

Naruto nodded and felt himself waking up.

When he woke up he saw that the boy had dismissed his technique and was going to help Zabuza. He looked over and sure enough the four swords were laying there. He also took note that he was now wearing a black muscle shirt that showed off a lot of his muscled, black cargo pants and steel toed combat boots and he also grew about 7 inches making him about 5'8.

'Your clothes were hideous. I hope you don't mind' came Shinsou's voice.

'Not at all.' Naruto said back. He quickly strapped the swords on him. Shinsou rested on his left side while Senbonzakura rested on his right while Hyorinmaru and Ryuujin Jakka were on his back.

"Hey, don't turn your back on me." Naruto said.

The fake ninja turned around and nearly tripped over his own feet. He looked totally different than what he did a minute ago.

Naruto was about to attack him when the sound of chirping birds got his attention. He looked over through he mist and saw Kakashi with his hand covered in lightning. He charged at Zabuza who was restrained by dogs. He was about to hit him when the hunter ninja appeared in front of the attack and took it through the chest.

The attack knocked his mask off and Naruto saw that it was the person he met in the forest yesterday. He then saw that Zabuza was about to cut through him to Get to Kakashi, but Naruto reacted faster.

He appeared in front of Zabuza and blocked the attack with Senbonzakura.

Kakashi had to take a double take. He thought he was seeing things. "Naruto, is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah it's me." Naruto answered coldly. Kakashi inwardly shuddered at his tone. "We'll talk later. You're wounded, go defend Tazuna or help Sasuke. I can take care of him."

"No Naruto. You aren't strong enough to defeat him." Kakashi said with worry.

Naruto smirked. "You'll think differently after this. So sit back and watch."

Zabuza laughed. "Do you really think I'll be beaten by you?"

Naruto's smirk got wider. "Yes. Now Scatter Senbonzakura."

Before their eyes Naruto's sword dissolved into millions of Sakura petals and began to cut Zabuza like crazy. He tried to defend himself, but they were too small to hit. He finally fell to the ground after a nasty gash hit him across the chest.

Kakashi was shocked. He beat him with one technique and a sword for crying out loud. They heard the sound of clapping and they looked over there to see Gato along with 1000 mercenaries standing behind him.

Gato started to brag about how he didn't have to pay him anymore and said that he didn't even plan to pay him. When he saw that Haku was dead he said that he wishes he could have killed the little shit for what he did to his arm.

Zabuza got really angry, but he knew he wouldn't be able to take him since he was to injured and already dieing. "Hey kid. Can you take care of this swine and send him to hell so I can have my fun with him?" Zabuza asked. Naruto nodded and then Zabuza passed on into the next world.

Kakashi had finally got over his shock once the mist had faded away. He went over to Sakura and saw that she was cradling a now awake Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke's alive." Sakura yelled.

Kakashi smiled. He was happy that all his squad members were alive.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

Kakashi suddenly remembered. "Crap, he's back there. Come on guys." He picked up Sasuke and ran back to Naruto with Sakura and Tazuna following.

When they saw Naruto all, but Kakashi, gaped in shock. Sakura had a tiny blush on her face after seeing his muscles. 'Naruto… muscles.' Was all she could think.

'Is this really Naruto? His power feels incredible.' Sasuke thought.

'This is the little brat that was shouting stuff about nonsense. He looks totally different.' Tazuna thought.

Naruto unsheathed one of the swords on his back. "Last chance Gato. Leave Wave and never come back or die." Naruto said coldly. The coldness surprised his teammates and made his sensei and everyone else shudder.

Despite it all Gato laughed. "You can't kill me. Your nothing, but a stupid kid with dumb dreams that will die today." Gato sneered.

Naruto smirk turned into a an angry scowl. "Fine. Then I'll see you in hell you swine. All things in the world turn to ashes, Ryuujin Jakka." Fire exploded around Naruto and it became very hard for people to breath because of the pressure. Naruto's sword became a fire blade and he held it ready to strike.

"Now die. Flash fire slash." He slashed his blade vertically and a big blade of fire went straight at them. They ad no chance as they were all incinerated and turned to ash. There screams still echoed around the entire bridge.

Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Tazuna had their eyes opened wide. They were afraid. Kakashi had never been afraid since he was surrounded by Iwa ninja on all side during the war. Sasuke hasn't been afraid ever since he saw his brother slaughter his family.

Sakura and Tazuna had never been this afraid. They couldn't hold it in anymore and they emptied their stomachs on the side of the bridge. Sasuke and Kakashi looked like they might do the same.

The fire died down and Naruto sheathed his blade. He turned to his team and saw his team and client frozen in fear. He slowly walked towards them. They all stiffened.

He stopped five feet in front of them. "Mission accomplished sensei." He then passed out.

They shook them selves out of their fear and picked him up and went back to the house. Before they could get to him the swords on his back and side disappeared in a puff of smoke and the smoke went into a tattoo in his arm.

It had been 2 days since the battle on the bridge. Naruto had woken up 30 minutes after they got him to the house, but hadn't said anything to his team. All he did was disappear for the rest of the day and the next day.

It was now time for them to leave Wave and go back to the leaf. The whole town came to see them off. They were waiting on Naruto.

"Kakashi sensei." Sakura said.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Kakashi.

"What's happened to Naruto? He use to be all happy and joyful. Now when we see him he's cold and empty." Sakura said with a sad look in her eye.

Sasuke wanted to know to because over the course of time that they had become a team he had started to respect Naruto. He had become a friend to him.

Kakashi sighed, "I don't know what happened to him. It could have been from all the abuse he suffered as a child."

"He was abused as a child." Sasuke said surprised.

Kakashi cursed himself. "I've said too much. If you want to know than ask him yourself, but don't expect him to answer you guys."

"Why not?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi sighed again. "Well to be honest none of you have been very nice to him. He tries to be nice to you and all Sasuke does is belittle him and Sakura, you abuse him by hitting him for just asking how you were. If I were in his place I would have asked for a team transfer a long time ago."

Both of their eyes widened in realization. Memories of a happy Naruto flashed through their minds, but they were overshadowed by an emotionless Naruto who stared at them with a cold expression.

They both made a vow to try and earn his trust back.

They were all broken from their thoughts when a swirl of leaves appeared next to them. Once the leaves disappeared it revealed a new Naruto.

He was still wearing his black clothes, but the difference was that he was also wearing a white trench coat white black flames on the bottom. His headband had also been changed. Instead of the blue cloth it had earlier it know had a long black cloth that fluttered in the breeze.

Ryuujin Jakka and Hyorinmaru were strapped securely on his back and Shinsou and Senbonzakura were strapped on his sides. On his back of his trench coat it said Shoroi Senkou, whish meant White Flash.

Kakashi looked like he was seeing a ghost. If Naruto didn't have the swords and the flames were red he would look like just like the fourth hokage.

Sasuke and Sakura also looked like they were seeing a ghost. They had seen pictures of the fourth hokage and Naruto looked like a mini version of him.

"Are we ready to go Sensei?" Naruto asked monotonously.

Kakashi shook himself awake. "Yes we are. Let's go team." They all left and headed back for the village.

The villagers of Wave were still looking at where they were once standing. "Grandpa we still need to name the bridge." His grandson Inari said.

Tazuna nodded. "I've already got a name. The name of this bridge represents a true hero. A hero who fought for the suffering and the weak. A hero who gave up his happiness for people he didn't even know. It is the essence of a true hero and will demand respect from all the people in Wave. We'll call it The Great Naruto Bridge." Tazuna concluded wiping a tear from his eye.

"It's a great name dad." Tsunami said to her father. The villagers chanted his name.

The whole team could here the speech that Tazuna gave and they looked at Naruto for a reaction. They were shocked when they noticed tears coming out of his closed eyes. In all the times they've known Naruto he's never cried or shed a tear.

They continued their trek back to the leaf village. The trip was continued in total silence. Finally, after 3 hours, they reached the village. Kakashi told the guards that they were retuning from a mission. They were about to let him pass when their eyes landed on Naruto.

Their eyes opened wide in shock. He looked just like the fourth hokage, but they didn't have time to ponder because as soon as they said it was okay for them to enter Naruto grabbed all 3 of them and they disappeared in a white flash of light.

They couldn't believe what they just saw. That looked like a white version of the fourth hokage's Flying Thunder God jutsu.

They reappeared just outside the hokage tower. Sasuke and Sakura felt a little queasy, but Kakashi looked like he saw the death god himself.

'What was that? Could that have been, no it couldn't have.' Kakashi thought.

"Naruto, what was that?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto turned around to face him. "Stay after the mission report and you'll find out." Naruto said monotonously.

Sasuke hesitantly nodded and they went inside the hokage tower to report their mission. They soon got to the office. They knocked and when they heard an enter they walked in.

When Sarutobi saw Naruto he nearly swallowed his pipe. He had a feeling he was going to need lots of Sake after this meeting.

"Squad 7, I'm guessing you're here to report your mission." Sarutobi said.

"Yes. Lord hokage." Kakashi said. He then told them the whole story and when he was done he looked at Sarutobi.

"Well that is interesting. Your team will receive payment for an A-rank mission and will be recorded in your files. Now I would like to talk to Kakashi and Naruto privately." Sarutobi said.

"I don't think so old man." Naruto said. "Like it or not we are a team and we will all share the information. Besides they will find out sooner or later."

It took Sarutobi a few seconds to comprehend what he heard because he never heard Naruto speak so coldly before. "If that is what you wish then fine." He said.

Naruto nodded. "Before we begin please put up the most strongest sound barrier jutsu you know and send away all the anbu hidden in the room and around the room."

Kakashi and Sarutobi were shocked that he could sense the anbu, but nevertheless he did so and put up the sound barrier.

"Thank you. Now since you know it better than me would you tell my teammates about what happened October 10th 13 years ago?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Naruto nodded. he looked towards the hokage and signaled him to begin.

"I assume that you two know about the Kyuubi and how it was 'killed' by the fourth." Sarutobi said. Sasuke and Sakura nodded. "Then what you've been told is a lie." Both of their eyes widened.

"The fourth couldn't kill the beast because it was too powerful. No matter how strong a human is, it's impossible to kill a demon. So he did the next best thing. He captured the beast and sealed it in a human body. That human body is Naruto Uzumaki." Sarutobi said.

Both of their eyes widened and they looked at Naruto and saw him looking at the ground. He then sighed and looked up. "I can remember it all since I was about 3. the beatings, the poisoning and when they kicked me out of the orphanage at four. Not only was I beaten by civilians, oh no, but the ninja and children who were promised sweets from their parents." Naruto said looking at them.

They both looked shocked beyond belief. Sasuke looked disgusted with the village and Sakura was in tears. What he said next shocked them all.

"They 're like animals and I slaughtered them like animals. I hate them." Naruto spat with all his furry.

"You slaughtered them?" asked Sarutobi.

Naruto put on a sad smile. "it relieved them of pain. Their minds were already poisoned by their parents. I didn't want them to grow up to be prejudice fools like their parents. They went to a better place while their parents went to the bad place."

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She ran at him and hugged him whispering words of apology. Naruto was new to this feeling so he didn't know how to react. 10 seconds later he also hugged her back and had a small smile on his face.

"When you two are done snogging can we please finish the meeting?" asked Kakashi. Both immediately sprang apart with huge blushes on their faces. The two older ninja laughed and Sasuke smirked, but even he was having trouble holding back a laugh.

"Now Naruto can you please tell us where you got these swords and anything else." Sarutobi asked.

Naruto nodded and told them the same story his zanpakuto told him. When he was finished they all had that fish out of water look.

"I'm not done yet. I also have learned of my heritage and who my parents are." Naruto said causing Sarutobi to sweat and the others to pay close attention.

"Who were they Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"They were Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze." Naruto answered. After he said that there was a huge amount of killing intent coming from Kakashi. They looked at him and saw him shaking with rage and his single eye filled with fury.

"You lied to me. I can't believe you lied to me you decrepit old man. I was supposed to be his Godfather. I could have saved him from most of the abuse." Kakashi roared.

"Kakashi calm yourself. I couldn't tell you because then you would immediately adopt him and that would raise suspicion and you know that some dumb old fart on the council will blab to Iwa and hire assassins to kill him." Sarutobi said calmly.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" asked Naruto.

"It was for your own protection. If Iwa found out that you were the son of their most hatred enemy then they would do anything to get you." Sarutobi said.

Naruto nodded, but Sakura was still confused. "Why would Iwa want to kill him?"

"It's because his father was the fourth hokage." Kakashi answered.

Both of their eyes widened in shock again. Their teammate is the son of Konoha's most honored her.

"One more piece of information and we're done here." Naruto said. He then told them about him being head of the Namikaze clan and at 16 he will have a seat on the council. He then told him that his zanpakuto spirits trained him in all of his father's techniques. He explained that he trained in his mind so in his mind one day equals 10 years. Si8nce he was in there for a day and a half he trained for 15 years.

They all then left the hokage tower. But, before they left Kakashi asked if he could take his team out of the village for training and come back 3 days before the chunin exam. Sarutobi agreed. squad 7 would not be seen for 6 months.

They were making there way to the gates. They were shocked to see Kakashi waiting for them. After a ridiculous debate on whether or not it was Kakashi or an imposter or not they set out of the village.

It had been 6 months since they left the village. The guards at the gate were bored out of there minds. They were about to fall asleep when they spotted four people walking towards the gate. They recognized them as squad 7.

Kakashi hadn't changed at all. The rest of then did though.

Sakura had changed. Her long pink hair was now in twin braids. She wore a sleeveless red shirt, black gloves and black spandex shorts, a pink skirt over them and black combat boots. It's basically the outfit she wears in Shippuden.

Sasuke had also changed. He now wore a black kimono battle top with the Uchiha fan on the back, black cargo pants with a blue stripe going down the middle and black ninja sandals.

Naruto didn't change that much. His outfit had changed slightly. Instead of a black muscle shirt it was blue and his hair had also grown out making him look just like his father.

They traveled to many different places. From fire country all the way to the farthest part of snow country. They also traveled from sand country all the way to ocean country. They had been everywhere except Earth country because we know what would happen if Naruto was spotted there.

"This is squad 7 returning from a 6 month training mission." Kakashi said. The guards nodded and let them in. "Well guys I must say that I'm very proud of you all. You may do what you like. I must report to the hokage." Kakashi said as he shunshins away.

"I'm going to head home." Sakura says before she gives Sasuke a kiss and shunshins away.

That's another thing. Sasuke had finally gone a date with Sakura and he found out that she was quite nice and fun to be around. They've been a couple ever since.

Naruto smirked, "Later lover boy." Naruto also shunshins away. Sasuke smiled and also shunshined back to his house.

In the Hokage meeting room there was a meeting going on. It was about the upcoming chunin exams.

"First I will here recommendations from the sensei of the rookie genin and then the others." Sarutobi said.

'None of them will get recommended. It's too early for them.' Iruka thought. Then there was a poof of smoke and there stood Kakashi.

"Kakashi, nice of you to join us. We were just about to see if there are any rookie teams that wish to enter." Sarutobi said.

Kakashi nodded. "Right. Jonin sensei of Squad 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Namikaze. I, Kakashi Hatake, recommend all 3 of these genin for the chunin exams."

When he said Naruto's name all of the jonin's eyes widened. Sarutobi coughed, "We will discuss this later. Continue."

A young woman stepped up. "Jonin sensei of squad 8, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. I, Kurenai Yuhi, recommend all 3 of these genin for the chunin exams."

A young man with a beard stepped up next. "Jonin sensei of squad 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. I, Asuma Sarutobi, recommend all 3 of these genin for the chunin exams.

A bunch of whispers broke out. There hasn't been a nomination for all 3-rookie teams since the sannin.

"Hold on a minute." Iruka said. "I know I might be speaking out of line hear, but all of them were my students and I know their strengths and weaknesses and none of them are ready."

"Well Iruka it's been at least 7 months since they left the academy. They could have improved since then." Sarutobi said calmly.

"It still doesn't make a difference. No one improves that fast in that short amount of time. All of them still aren't ready. I have faith in their abilities, but they are still too inexperienced. Especially Naruto, his abilities were barely passing and he would most likely be killed by another team." Iruka said only to feel a slight killing intent coming from Kakashi.

"Watch what you say about my squad. You don't know their abilities, I do. Besides the rules say that the _jonin_ sensei can recommend his team or not. You have no say so know your place chunin." Kakashi growled with a glare that would make most genin and chunin pass out.

"Kakashi, that's enough." Kurenai said.

"No Kurenai, Iruka needs to hear this. They are no longer your students. They're ours." Kakashi said. Iruka growled at Kakashi.

"That's enough. You are adults so start acting like it, and if it makes you fell any better Iruka we will do a posttest to see if they are ready." Sarutobi said raising his voice at the end. "Now I will hear recommendations from other teams."

Naruto was currently walking along the village and he was getting a lot of different looks. He was getting shocked looks and looks of lust. He ignored them and kept walking until there he noticed a square rock behind him.

Naruto smiled. "Konohamaru, we've been over this before. No rock is perfectly symmetrical." The rock poofed into smoke and out came three coughing kids.

"Wow boss you saw through my disguise again. These are my friends Udon and Moegi." Konohamaru said introducing him to his friends.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Naruto said.

"Hello." They said cheerfully.

"Hey boss, will you play ninja with us?" Konohamaru asked with the puppy eye jutsu.

"Sure, why not. Hurry or I might catch you." Naruto said turning around. He heard them run away and counted to ten. When he did he ran to where he knew they were.

When he got there he saw Konohamaru about to get punched by some sand ninja wearing a black suit. He also saw Udon and Moegi cowering in fear off to the side and a girl who looked really annoyed with the older boy.

"Hey, let him go." Naruto said calmly.

The boy looked up and snorted. "Or what, you Konoha ninja are weak." He was about to punch Konohamaru when…

"Shoot to kill, Shinsou." Naruto said. The blade extended and stabbed the boy right through the shoulder forcing him to drop Konohamaru whom ran and his behind Naruto's leg.

the girl was shocked. She had never seen a weapon like that. She was about to help her brother when…

"Fire spinning strike." Sasuke came down while kicking at her and flames shot off of his leg and almost hit her. Sasuke landed next to Naruto.

"Bullies from the Sand don't belong in Konoha, so if you don't have a valid reason then we will take you to the hokage or kill you." Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto senses suddenly came to life. He pulled Shinsou out of the boys shoulder. "Whoever is in the tree, you better come down." Naruto said.

A red haired boy with the kanji for love on his forehead appeared. "Kankuro, you're a disgrace to the sand village. We've come here for important reasons and none of them involve getting kicked out of the village. If it happens again, I'll kill you." The boy said.

"Sorry Gaara, it won't happen again." Kankuro said fearfully.

Gaara shunshins and appears in front of them. "Let's go." Gaara said.

"Hold it. If you're hear for the chunin exams than tell me your names." Sasuke said.

"I'm Gaara of the desert. This is my sister Temari and my idiot brother Kankuro. I'm also interested in your names and any information you might have on the White Flash and Fire Raven of Konoha."

They both smirked. "Very well. My name is Naruto Namikaze. Aliases: Konoha's White Flash." Naruto said shocking them.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Aliases: Konoha's Fire Raven." Sasuke said shocking them to the core.

"Now we'd love to stay and chat, but we got to go." Naruto said disappearing in a white Flash with Konohamaru and friends. Sasuke disappeared in a swirl of black fire.

They stood there for a minute before they walked off. 'This should be fun.' Gaara thought.

Naruto appeared in a random training ground with Konohamaru and friends. "sorry about that, but I think I should take you guys home." Naruto said. They nodded and before Naruto could do anything Moegi was picked up by some ninja with a rain headband.

"If you want this little brat back then you'll liste…" before he could finish Naruto socked him right in the jaw. He didn't stop there, "Wind style: Shredding Winds." A huge wind blew by shredding the rain ninja and he was bleeding heavily. Naruto was about to finish him when he through down a smoke bomb and disappeared. All that was left was a terrified Moegi.

Naruto quickly brought her into a hug whispering soothing words until she calmed down. He then took her back to Konohamaru and Udon and took them all home.

Sakura had gone through the same thing, but hers was genjutsu rated. She easily undid it and nearly crushed the guy with her earth attacks.

Sasuke encountered the same problem on his way home. He easily defeated him with a few taijutsu moves. "Stay out of our village." Sasuke said coldly before disappearing with his fire shunshin.

Iruka appeared back in the hokage office and saw Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma there. "See we told you they were ready." Kakashi said.

"Okay I get your point." Iruka said. "I just worry about them."

Sarutobi smiled. "It's alright. That is what a teacher does. He worries foe his students."

In the morning we find squad 7 waiting patiently for their sensei. He showed up five minutes later.

"I know I'm late, but I was picking up chunin exam application forms for you three. Be at academy building 301 by 1:00 today. Which means you have 1 and a half hours until it starts. See you." Kakashi then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The three of them got up and shunshined to the academy. They were walking along when they came across a group of people standing outside a door. The door was being blocked by two people.

They were telling them about how they should leave now and not come back. One boy on the ground wouldn't leave so they punched him to prove there point. Then a girl tried her luck only to also get punched.

Naruto started to get angry at these punks for saying and doing stuff like that. Suddenly Naruto smirked.

He turned to his teammates. "Hey Guys watch this. Scatter Senbonzakura." They watched as his blade scattered into many Sakura petals and became invisible. Then all of a sudden cuts appeared on the two boys guarding the door. The cuts didn't cut into their skin, but it did cut of their clothes leaving them in their pink and purple underpants.

Everyone there laughed as the two boys blushed scarlet from embarrassment and shunshined away. Naruto's teammates laughed the loudest. Naruto chuckled and sheathed Senbonzakura. He and his teammates walked past the group of ninja and towards the 3rd floor.

"Hey you, what's your name?" asked a white eyed boy. The white eyes signified him as a Hyuga.

Sasuke smirked. "When asking someone for their name, it's polite to give your own name first."

The older boy grumbled. "Fine, I'm Neji Hyuga."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"Come on Sasuke. You can play with your new friend later. We have an exam to get to." Naruto said walking next to him. The white haired boy's teammates soon came next to him. One was a girl with brown hair in two buns, a pink Chinese shirt and blue shinobi pants. The other was a boy had bowl cut black hair, huge thick eyebrows and was wearing a full body green spandex suit with orange leg warmers.

"So these are your new friends. A Hyuga, not bad, but we don't have time to talk so let's go." Naruto said as he and Sasuke started to walk off where Sakura was waiting.

"Hey blonde, hold on a minute." Neji said.

"Yes." Naruto said.

"That thing you did with those two ninja back there. How did you do that?" Neji asked with his eyes narrowing.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I did that with my sword." He drew Senbonzakura from its sheath. His female teammate appeared right next to him and started examining the sword from all angles.

"Wow, this is an amazing sword. Where did you get it." She asked.

"A friend gave it to me after he died." Naruto said.

"It may be of a good design, but it still doesn't explain how you moved so fast." Neji said.

Naruto smirked. "Then I'll prove it now. Scatter Senbonzakura." Once again the blade dissolved into Sakura petals and then the band holding Neji's hair back was cut along with a few strands of hair.

The blade of the sword reappeared back in it's right place. "Now you see." Naruto said. Neji looked shocked. He didn't see it move. the bowl cut boy was also shocked because he also didn't see it move. The girl had hearts in her eyes.

"Later." Naruto said as he sheathed his blade and walked off. The caught up with Sakura and they went to the door and saw Kakashi there.

"Congratulations on coming. Good luck in the exam Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura." Kakashi said.

He stepped aside and allowed them to go through. When they walked through they saw a lot of people there. Killing intent was all around the room.

Sasuke scowled, he didn't like it when someone looks at him or his teammates that way. "What the hell are you guys looking at?" he then released anbu level killing intent making them all turn away or start choking.

"So troublesome. I expected something like that from Naruto." Shikamaru said with Choji and Ino walking towards them.

Ino launched herself on Sasuke, but he dodged her. Sakura came up demanding her to stay of her man. An argument between those two broke out and all men knew to stay away.

Soon team 8 walked up with Kiba leading them. "Well it looks like we're all here. The 9 rookies. How far do you think you'll go Sasuke?" asked Kiba.

"Careful Kiba, don't get a big head. Besides it's not me that you should watch out for. It's my other teammate. He's much stronger than I am." Sasuke said.

"Thanks Sasuke. You warn everyone that I'm strong. Now they'll take me seriously instead of underestimating me." Naruto said walking up and standing next to him.

When they all saw Naruto they couldn't recognize him, but when they did all of their eyes widened in surprise. Hinata almost passed out. Ino couldn't move or talk. They both had huge blushes on their faces.

"You know you should keep it down." Said a voice.

"Who are you?" asked Kiba.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. You see those guys over there. They're from the hidden rain village. Very short fuses." Kabuto said.

"How many times have you taken this exam?" asked Sakura suspiciously.

"I've taken it seven times." Kabuto said.

"So you suck basically." Naruto said.

Kabuto sweat dropped. "Well in a way, but I did manage to get a lot of information. With these ninja info cards I have info on basically everyone in this competition. So anyone you have in mind?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes, Sasuke Uchiha and his blond teammate." Neji said walking up with his teammates.

"Alright first is Sasuke Uchiha." Kabuto said pulling out a card.

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Mission stats alone: N/A

Mission stats with team: 15 D-rank, 10 C-rank, 4 B-rank, and 1 A-rank

Ninjutsu: anbu

Genjutsu: low jonin

Taijutsu: high jonin

Kenjutsu: N/A

Back round: Last survivor of the Uchiha clan, unlocked sharingan on an A- rank mission. Very good with fire, lightning and earth moves. Became known as Konoha's Fire Raven, an A- rank ninja with a proceed with caution order.

Everyone was shocked at Sasuke's stats. Next was Naruto's stats.

Name: Naruto Namikaze

Mission stats alone: N/A

Mission stats with team: 15 D-rank, 10 C-rank, 4 B-rank, and 1 A-rank

Ninjutsu: high sannin

Genjutsu: high chunin

Taijutsu: mid anbu

Kenjutsu: kage

Back round: Last survivor of the famous Namikaze clan. Son of the Fourth hokage. Proficient in wind, water and lightning jutsu. Responsible for creating the storm sub-element. Carries around four swords named Ryuujin Jakka, Hyorinmaru, Shinsou and Senbonzakura. Abilities of these blades are unknown. Nicknamed Konoha's White Flash. S-rank ninja with a flee-on-sight order.

Everyone was once again shocked, but they didn't have time to think about it because the proctor for the first exam showed up.

"It's time for the first exam to begin. I'm Ibiki Morino and from here on, your worst nightmare." Ibiki said with a scary voice that caused everyone to shudder.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Exam, and Prelims

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

Now that Scar face had made his entrance the first exam began. Naruto ended up sitting next to Hinata and he was okay with it. He wished her luck. She blushed and said good luck to him to.

The exam was simple to figure out. You had to cheat without getting caught. Naruto's team figured it out very shortly after it began. They did all that they could and relayed it to each other.

Then they were sitting there waiting for the tenth question. It came ten minutes later and a lot of people were disqualified. There was only twenty-six teams left, which means there were 78 people.

He tried to weed them out one last time, but some killing intent from Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stopped him.

Then a banner crashed through the window. A purple haired woman wearing a brown trench coat, fishnet body suit, shinobi shoes and shin guards popped out.

The things that most of the guys noticed were her well developed assets.

She introduced herself as Anko Mitarashi, the proctor for the second exam. She told them to meet at training ground 44 tomorrow. She shunshined away and they all left.

Right now Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were doing training in their training grounds. The rest of the rookie nine and Neji's team followed them to see just how much their skills lived up to their reputation.

They each met up and spied on them.

Sasuke was sparing with Sakura trying to improve her reaction time and speed and Naruto was practicing sword swings.

"Come on Sakura you can do better than this." Sasuke said dodging another punch effortlessly.

Sakura was starting to get a little angry. She moved faster than she thought she could and socked Sasuke right in the face with a chakra-powered punch. Sasuke flew back and went right through a tree.

Sakura gasped and went over to him. He pulled himself out and had a huge bruise on his face.

Sasuke winced, "good job Sakura. You managed to get a hit on me. Damn that was one hell of a punch."

Sakura smiled as her hands glowed green and she put them to Sasuke's face. The bruise was gone within minutes.

The others couldn't believe what they were seeing. They were highly shocked when they saw Sakura punch Sasuke. Then she used medical jutsu to heal him. They looked over to Naruto.

Naruto pulled out his sword. He was going to try something new. He held the sword in the air and dropped it. It then disappeared into the ground. "Bankai." Naruto whispered. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Then a bunch of trees suddenly exploded into splinters. At least 100 trees were reduced to nothing. The sword then appeared back in his hand. He sheathed the sword.

"Wow, so that is the final form of Senbonzakura?" Sasuke said coming over with Sakura.

Naruto nodded and then he pulled out on of the swords on his back. "Reign upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru." Naruto called as his sword formed a giant ice dragon.

Everybody was gaping at the sword. Sasuke and Sakura because they have never seen that sword released before and the others simply because they never seen a weapon like that.

He swung the sword in a direction and the whole entire place was turned to ice. He walked up to it and taped it with his finger. The whole thing and everything inside of it shattered into a million tiny pieces.

"Wow." Sakura said amazed.

"Yeah it is isn't it." Naruto said sheathing the blade. They said goodbye to each other and shunshined away.

"I guess he didn't see us." Lee whispered to them. A kunai came flying and it lodged into the tree next to Lee.

Lee shakingly pulled it out and noticed that there was a note on it. He pulled the note off and read it out loud:

"Yes I did see you. I just chose not to bust you. See you in the exam little genin and lovely ladies. From the Shiroi Senkou, Naruto Namikaze."

A picture of a chibi Naruto giving the piece sign was in the corner. The guys sweat dropped and the girls blushed.

The next day it was the start of the second exam. Anko was explaining the exam.

"This part of the exam is survival and information retrieval. Each team will be given a heaven scroll or an earth scroll. You have five days to retrieve both scrolls and get to the tower in the center of the forest." Anko said.

Naruto looked at the forest. "It doesn't look too scary." Naruto whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke also took a look at it and nodded.

Anko heard them and pulled out two kunai and chucked them at Naruto and Sasuke. When they got close enough the closed their eyes and moved their heads to the side. Anko appeared behind them and held a kunai to Sasuke's throat.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Anko taunted. She then found a sword to her throat. She looked behind her and saw Naruto holding Shinsou to her.

"Either let my teammate go or I'll cut your throat." Naruto said pushing Shinsou closer.

Anko let him go and pulled another kunai out and put it to a grass ninja's neck. "I was just returning your kunai." The grass ninja said.

"Thank you grass ninja, but you shouldn't sneak up on me. it could get you killed." Anko said. The grass ninja nodded and walked away.

"Now you will fill out these forms that say if you die then it's not the Leaf's fault. Then turn them in and pick up your scroll." Anko said handing them the forms.

They quickly filled them and got their scroll. Naruto's team got a heaven scroll. They went to their gate and waited for it to begin.

"Look sharp guys. Don't show your secret techniques unless you have to." Naruto said.

"Right." They said.

"Alright listen up, the second part of the exam has begun." Anko's voice yelled.

The gates opened and all the teams rushed in there. The teams started running deep into the forest while others hopped from tree to tree.

Naruto's team found themselves in a clearing next to the river. "We should wait here and head out during the night." Naruto said.

In five hours it was dark enough that most teams were going to sleep. "Alright that's enough waiting around." Naruto said.

"We heading out?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded, "The other teams will be calling it a day soon and that is when we strike. Now no matter what happens whether we run into another team or not. We meet back here at this spot." He threw a kunai into the dirt.

"No sweat." Sasuke said.

"Roger." Sakura said.

"Alright, let's move." Naruto said. They all jumped into the trees and headed in opposite directions.

Naruto was running through trees. He then sensed a lot of demonic chakra. He headed in the direction he sensed it. When he arrived he saw the team from Suna he met a few days ago. The red haired one had a rain ninja wrapped in a cocoon of sand.

He then crushed the guy in his sand. The other two ninja were scared shitless. The said they would surrender their scroll if he let them go. He ignored them and killed them in the same manner.

Naruto was disgusted by his ruthful nature, but he did have to give him credit on style. Naruto looked down and saw Kiba, Shino and Hinata looking at the scene paralyzed with fear.

He didn't know why, but he didn't like to see Hinata all afraid. She was always a kind person. Naruto made his presence known as they were about to leave.

"Going somewhere?" Naruto called.

They turned around and Gaara gained a bloodthirsty grin on his face. Kankuro looked angry at him and Temari gained a small blush.

Team eight stopped being afraid when they heard the voice. They looked up and saw it was Naruto. Kiba growled at Naruto's stupidity, Shino eyes seemed to widen a bit and Hinata looked scared for his safety.

"What an idiot. Does he really think he can beat them on his own?" Kiba growled.

"We should go help him." Hinata said.

"And get ourselves killed. That idiot can die for all I care. We'd all be better off without him." Kiba said.

Then Hinata did something no one thought she would do.

She kicked Kiba in his rabies-infested jewels.

"Just because you don't like him doesn't mean everyone does. You can lie here like a coward for all I care. I'm going to help him." Hinata said coldly and ran out there.

"She is right Kiba. I am also going to help him." Shino said leaving Kiba down on the ground to hold his jewels.

Naruto noticed Hinata and Shino appear behind him. "What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked surprised.

"We've come to help you Naruto." Hinata said shyly.

Naruto chuckled and put his hand on her head. "I appreciate the offer, but this won't take long. Just hang back and let me handle this. I'll be fine." He kissed her forehead for reassurance.

She blushed scarlet, but managed to nod and stay conscious. Shino also nodded and they both jumped away.

Gaara's sand churned around him. "Are we going to fight or are you going to continue snogging your girlfriend?"

Hinata blushed even more and Naruto blushed a little. "She's not my girlfriend." Naruto said. 'Yet… Where did that come from?'

Gaara got bored of waiting around and sent his sand after Naruto. Naruto dodged and pulled a sword off his back. He then pulled off his trench coat and his shirt and tossed them away where they hung off a tree.

Temari and Naruto were blushing severely from seeing his body.

"All things in this world turn to ashes, Ryuujin Jakka." Naruto chanted as his blade transformed into it's shikai form and fire swirled around him.

When Gaara's sand got too close it immediately turned into glass and shattered. Everyone's eyes widened.

The sand siblings had never seen Gaara's sand defeated so easily and the others because they had never seen a weapon like that.

Naruto glared at them and when he spoke his voice thundered around the place. "Listen now. I have neither the time nor the patients to deal with any of you so you will leave your scroll on the ground and leave this place before I end you."

The demon inside Gaara was cowering in fright. Gaara and his siblings weren't much better. Kankuro dropped the scroll on the ground and took off into the trees. Gaara and Temari followed soon after.

When Naruto was sure that they were far enough away he deactivated his sword and sheathed it. he walked over to his shirt and trench coat and put them back on.

"I take it you guys have both scrolls?" Naruto said. They nodded.

"Well than I'll be seeing you later. Wait before I go. Hinata would you like to go out after the exams?" Naruto asked with a big blush on his face.

Hinata also blushed, but stuttered a yes. Naruto walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be waiting." He then disappeared in a white flash.

Hinata went redder than ever and fainted. Shino looked from Hinata to Kiba who was still lying on the ground holding his balls.

He sighed and had his bugs pick them up and head to the tower.

Naruto had just gotten back to the meeting spot and saw Sakura sitting on a log. "Sakura." Naruto called.

"Naruto where were you?" Sakura asked.

"I ran into a sand ninja team, but that's not important. Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"He's not here yet." Sakura answered.

"Hmm, that's not like Sasuke. Thank God I put a Hiraishin seal on him before we came in here." Naruto said as he searched for Sasuke. He searched for a bit until he found him lying on a ground about 2 yards away.

"Come on." Naruto said. They both leapt of into the trees in search for their teammate. They landed in a clearing five minutes later.

Naruto looked around to see Sasuke unconscious on top of a tree branch. "Sasuke." Naruto said worried. He jumped up and landed next to him.

Naruto checked him over and saw that he was just unconscious with a few bruises and cuts. He looked over him again and saw that he had a weird mark on the left side of his neck. He would ponder that later.

"He's be fine Sakura." Naruto said. "He's only unconscious, but he has a weird mark on his neck. We must report this to the hokage as soon as possible."

Sakura nodded, "Alright, but do we have both scrolls?"

Naruto nodded and pulled out both scrolls. He showed them to Sakura and put them away. He picked up Sasuke and put him on his shoulder. They both leaped off into the trees and towards the tower.

They arrived five minutes later. Sakura read some message of the wall. They both decided to open the scrolls. Smoke started to rise from the scrolls.

"Shit, a summoning jutsu. Sakura get rid of the scrolls." Naruto said as they both threw the scrolls.

When the smoke cleared it revealed their academy sensei, Iruka. "Hey guys." Iruka said.

"Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well when a team gets into the tower a chunin is supposed to greet the team and let them know that they passed the exam. You guys are the first team here actually." Iruka said.

They nodded. It made since why they shouldn't open the scrolls in the forest. Naruto then remembered that he had Sasuke on his shoulder.

"Iruka-sensei, we'll save the congratulatory talk for later. Right now we need to get Sasuke to the hokage. It's an emergency." Naruto said.

Iruka decided to ask questions later. He nodded and sent a message to the hokage. Five minutes later Sarutobi showed up.

"What seems to be the problem?" Sarutobi asked not noticing team seven.

"Don't look at me. Ask them." Iruka said pointing to team seven.

Sarutobi finally took notice of Naruto and his teammates. "Hello guys. Since it seems to be an emergency we'll talk later. What's the emergency?"

Naruto gently set Sasuke on the ground and showed them the mark on his neck. When Sarutobi saw it he nearly swallowed his pipe. "I see. Let me deal with this." Sarutobi said as he picked up Sasuke.

"What's going to happen to him?" Sakura asked worried.

Sarutobi smiled, "Don't worry he'll be fine." He then shunshined away with Sasuke leaving Naruto and Sakura alone with Iruka.

"Well anyway good job passing. You have the next few days to relax or train." Iruka said as he also shunshined away.

The next few days were boring. Sasuke returned on the fourth day. He and Sakura spent all day and half of the next day together. Naruto wandered around the tower most of the time. The rest of the time he spent in his room meditating.

On the fifth day they were all standing inside a big arena. All of the rookie nine made it. Lee's team made it. A team from sound made it. The sand team made it. Kabuto's team made it. Also a team from Lightning, Stone and Mist made it.

So all in all 30 people made it past the second exam. '26 teams started yet only 10 finished. I can't believe that almost half of them made it.' Anko thought sizing them up.

The senseis were also looking over their teams. 'As usual not a scratch on you Naruto/Gaara.' Thought Kakashi and the sensei for the sand team

'Good job Hinata.' Thought Kurenai.

'They surprised me by actually making it in 2 days. Good job team 10.' Asuma thought.

Gai's thoughts are too disturbing to write down so let's skip him.

The sound jonin smirked at Kabuto's team and his own team. 'All according to plan.'

The mist jonin smiled. 'Good job team.'

The lightning jonin smirked. 'With our jinchuriki here we'll plow through the competition.'

The Stone jonin sighed. 'I'm happy that they made it, but now we have to listen to that stupid pompous Kage of ours and kill the offspring of Minato Namikaze.'

Sarutobi then started explaining about the third exam and what it was about. Then a sickly looking man explained to them that because there were too many people here they had to hold a preliminary match.

"If there is anyone that wishes to drop out please do so now since it will only effect you and not your team." He said.

Kabuto was about to raise his hand when he saw the look the sound jonin sent his way. It told him not to drop out so he staid still.

"Alright then. This panel will shuffle through random names and when your name shows up you will come down and fight your opponent." Hayate said.

It shuffled through name until it landed on two names.

Saito Suzuki vs. Naruto Namikaze.

When the jonin saw Naruto's name they remembered that they hadn't talked about that to Kakashi.

Saito was one of the shinobi from the stone. He was very tall for his age. He had short raven hair, green eyes and was wearing all black clothes.

He and the rest of his team had gotten orders from the Tsuchikage himself to kill the offspring of Minato Namikaze at all costs. He personally didn't want to do it since he believed that the sins of the father should not pass onto the child.

When Naruto saw his name he smirked. "Right of the bat." He whispered. Since he was in the back he walked forward until he was 10 feet in front of his opponent.

On the way there he passed by Sasuke. "When your match comes up be careful. We still don't know what that mark is and it could affect your chakra. If you're not careful Kakashi and me might stop your match. God luck." Naruto smiled as he walked past him.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Cancel his match because of a stupid mark.

Now both of them were facing each other. When the jonin got a look at him all of their eyes widened. He looked just like the fourth hokage. The men were gaping in shock. The women were supporting huge blushes on their faces.

Hayate cleared his throat. "Will everyone, but the two who are about to fight, please head up to the balcony." When everyone was up in the balcony he began again.

"Saito Suzuki and Naruto Namikaze. You may begin when ready." Hayate then jumped back to a safe distance.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Saito charged at Naruto. He pulled out a kunai and started slashing at him. Naruto dodged all of the slashes without trying.

Seeing as this was getting him nowhere he tried something else. "Fire Style: Fire Storm jutsu." Huge fireballs fell from the sky and they all went at Naruto.

Naruto pulled out a sword from his back. "Reign upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru." A dragon made of ice came out of the sword and the giant fireballs turned to steam and disappeared.

Saito landed on the ground and stared at him. "So that is one of the blades that the Shuroi Senkou possesses. It's an honor to fight against it."

Naruto said nothing. His face portrayed no emotion. He then sent the dragon towards him. Saito dodged the blade and where he stood a second ago was turned to ice.

This went on for about two minutes before Saito managed to get behind Naruto and hold a knife to his neck. "Give up or I'll slit your throat." Saito said. Naruto didn't say anything. Saito was about to kill him when,

"Shoot to kill, Shinsou."

The blade shot out of Naruto's cloak and through Saito's stomach. Saito dropped his knife and when the blade came out of his stomach he fell unconscious.

Everyone had separate thoughts going through their heads.

'There was no way he could beat Naruto.' Team seven thought.

'Where did he get a weapon like that?' thought Shino and Shikamaru.

'That was so cool.' Thought Tenten, Hinata and Temari.

'His skill is amazing.' Thought the konoha jonin.

'Guess he isn't so dumb/weak as I thought.' Thought Ino and Neji.

'Wow, that was cool.' Thought Choji

'His flames of youth far exceed anyone in here.' Gai and Lee screamed in their mind.

'Naruto has changed much from the academy.' Iruka and Sarutobi thought.

'He eat Saito so easily and he's the strongest on our team.' The Stone team thought.

'He might be jonin level by now.' The sensei of the stone team thought.

'He's definitely one to watch out for, but he's really cute.' Thought the lightning and mist team which were oddly full of girls.

'Damn, he can probably beat anyone here.' Thought the lightning sensei.

'I don't think anyone in this room besides a few jonin and the hokage can beat him.' Thought the mist sensei.

'Thank god I don't have to face him.' Thought the sound team.

'So those are the weapons he carries around. They are powerful and dangerous.' Kabuto thought adjusting his glasses.

'Such powerful weapons. I must get my hands on them.' Thought the creepy sound jonin.

The medics came out and carried Saito's body. Hayate announced the next match. (Here's the short version.)

Sasuke vs. Yoroi. Winner Sasuke.

Shino vs. male stone ninja. Winner Shino.

Kiba vs. Mist ninja. Winner Mist ninja.

Zaku vs. Kin. Double knockout.

Sakura vs. Ino. Winner Sakura.

Tenten vs. Mist ninja. Winner Tenten.

Temari vs. Lightning ninja. Winner Temari.

Shikamaru vs. Lightning ninja. Winner Shikamaru.

Dosu vs. Choji. Winner Dosu.

Female Stone ninja vs. Mist ninja. Winner Female Stone ninja.

Kankuro vs. Misumi. Winner Kankuro.

Lightning ninja vs. Kabuto. Winner Lightning ninja.

Gaara vs. Lee. Winner by brutality Gaara.

Final match, Neji vs. Hinata.

Neji had thrown some very bad insults at Hinata and Naruto did not like that one bit. Then he severely beat her, but she kept on getting back up to fight. When she said something about him being the weak one he lost it and charged at her to kill her, but Naruto drew his sword and there was an explosion of dust around that area.

Neji jumped back and when the dust cleared everyone could see a very pissed off Naruto. Naruto glared at Neji with a lot of barely restrained hatred.

"Bankai." Naruto whispered. He grew ice wings and ice covered both of his arms and it also looked like he had a dragon ice tail. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru."

All of team sevens eyes widened. They had seen him use this Bankai once and it was now forever etched into their minds. He had frozen a lot of rouge ninja and they had a permanent look of fear on their face and then Naruto dropped them into the ocean.

"Oh no, not good." Kakashi said.

"What's wrong?" Gai asked worried for his student.

Sasuke answered, "Because of Neji's big mouth and hatred for Hinata, Naruto might very well freeze him to death."

"What, but no weapon can do that." Tenten cried.

This time Sakura spoke. "His can. We've only seen this once and it was not a very pretty site."

"What was it?" Gai asked.

"Let's just say that ice covered in blood is a very pretty site." Kakashi said shocking them all.

Naruto sudd4ndly charged at Neji with speeds that rivaled an elite jonin. He was about to stab Neji when he was pulled away by his sensei.

Good thing he did otherwise he would have been frozen in ice and blasted out of the wall. It's true, there was a giant hole in the wall and the path in front of it was paved in ice.

Everyone eyes widened as they looked at the damage that Hyorinmaru caused. Sasuke jumped down and landed next to Naruto. He socked him right in the face.

"You idiot. You can't just go around using your power like that. What if you hit someone?" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto stared blankly at him. "Tell me Sasuke. If that was Sakura instead of Hinata wouldn't you have done the same thing?"

Sasuke froze since he couldn't come up with a reply for that. The sound of coughing broke everyone from their thoughts. Naruto deactivated his Bankai and ran over to her. She was paler than usual and she had a lot of blood leaking from her mouth.

Her eyes opened a little and the first thing she saw was a worried Naruto. She smiled at him for a moment before her breathing got slower. She gave Naruto one last smile before she released a long breath and her hands fell limp at her side.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Fuck." He said. He went through a long stream of hand seals and when he was finished there was a large red chakra that surrounded his hands.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Wait don't use that technique. You haven't perfected it yet." Sakura and Kakashi's eyes also widened and they recognized the technique to.

"Ninja art: Soul Rebirth jutsu." Naruto called out. He placed his hands on her chest and the red chakra surrounded her body. A small little white ball was floating above them and everyone could see it. The ball went down to Hinata and entered through her mouth.

Hinata gasped as she took small breaths to get air back in her body, but she kept her eyes closed. Naruto was also panting since he hasn't perfected it yet he can't just use it like that and be able to fight again. Nope, that is only to be used when he really needs to use it.

Naruto looked around and saw that everyone was just staring at them. "Well don't just stand their gawking someone get a medic." Naruto yelled.

Soon the medics came and told them that Hinata was going to be fine. She just needs to get some rest and she'll be go on active duty again in no time.

Naruto sighed with relief. His relief was cut short when Neji spouted some kind of bull shit about how she was a loser and that it wouldn't have mattered if she lived, but when he said he should have let her die it set Naruto over the deep end.

Naruto appeared right behind Neji with all of his weapons sheathed. Neji's shoulder then spewed out blood. He grunted as he fell to his knees clutching his shoulder. He looked up and Naruto was now standing in front of him with an angry look on his face.

"Learn to keep your mother fucking mouth shut because next time you open it I'm going to silence it permanently." Naruto said. "Besides Hinata isn't weak you are. Belittling someone until they break is a coward's way of fighting. Yu are nothing, but a sad little boy who, apparently, can't let go of a grudge. You have no right to call someone like Hinata weak when you're the weak one and I feel sorry for you." Naruto said spitting on the ground in front of him.

Naruto walked away, Neji wanted to go after him, but the wound on his shoulder held him back. He was taken to the hospital to have it looked at. After that little incident all of the finalists were called down.

They were told to pick a number from the box to determine who they were going to fight. They all picked numbers and the battles were as shown.

Naruto Namikaze vs. Neji Hyuga.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara.

Shino Aburame vs. Kankuro.

Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari.

Akane Yamada vs. Dosu Kinuta. (Female Stone ninja)

Sakura Haruno vs. Yugito Nii. (Lightning ninja)

Tenten vs. Mizuno Takani. (Mist ninja)

"Those are the match ups. You all have one month in which to prepare for the third exams. Train hard." Sarutobi said.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He disappeared in a flash of white light before anyone could even talk to him. The jonin who saw that felt like their eyes were going to pop out of their heads.

All heads turned to Kakashi and Kakashi internally groaned. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

Meanwhile, Naruto had appeared outside the hospital. He walked into the hospital and asked the receptionist which room Hinata Hyuga was in.

Without looking up to see who it was she answered. "Room 217." She answered.

"Thank you." Naruto said and left.

When he entered the room he saw Hinata laying in her bed with a sad look on his face. "Hinata." Naruto said.

Hinata looked over and blushed. "Naruto what are you here for?"

Naruto smiled, "To see how you're feeling."

Hinata looked down. "The doctor said I'll be fine, but I'm more worried about what my family will say."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

Hinata told him about the difference between the Main house and the Branch house. It was said that the Main house was supposed to be stronger than the Branch house and if a Main house member loses to a Branch house member than they would be branded with a special seal that controls them and will give them a lot of pain if they disobey.

Little did she know that her father and little sister were outside listening to the whole conversation.

"What about your father? Wouldn't he be able to overrule the elders?" Naruto asked.

Hinata gave a small pain filled laugh that made Naruto, Hiashi and Hanabi cringe. "Yeah right. In the past 8 years since mother died he hasn't spared a passing glance at me and every time he spoke to me it was of disappointment."

"He'll probably ask the elders to do it himself and then test it out to see if he did it right. Honestly he probably wishes I wasn't his daughter so I won't embarrass him anymore." Hinata said sadly.

Naruto was boiling in rage. "Wait, didn't you say that you had a little sister. What about her?"

"She's the prodigy of the clan. Ever since she could talk and walk she would also never speak to me. It's like my so-called father drilled it into her head that I'm nothing, but a failure and a useless waste of space." Hinata said in the saddest voice possible.

Both of the Hyuga outside the door felt their eyes widen in realization. Then they looked down to. Hiashi had great sadness in his eyes that he never felt since his wife and brother were taken away from him.

Hanabi also looked down. She felt tears go down her face. Her own sister thought she didn't love her.

What Hinata said next broke their hearts.

"To be honest I regret calling them father and little sister." Hinata said sadly.

Naruto felt an immense amount of sadness for Hinata. He brought her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they heard a knock on the door. They separated and saw the exact people Hinata was talking about.

"Hello father and hello Hanabi." Hinata said emotionlessly.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
